Ikuto's Dream
by IssaVaugn
Summary: After nearly two months since he first met her, Ikuto cannot get his mind, or his erection to stop thinking of Hinamori Amu. How will be solve his little sexual dilemma? Four-shot with lemon.
1. Ikuto's Dilemma

Issa: Hey guys, it's Issa here. This is my first story that is going to have a lemon in it, with one of my fav couples form Shugo Chara. Any feedback on the story at all will be appreciated!

Yoru: Issa-chan would also like to note that she doesn't own Shugo Chara...

Issa: Exactly. Why would I be writing the if I did?

Yoru: And please review after you read-Nya!

* * *

Ikuto awoke at exactly 3:07 am from an extremely horny, wet dream that left him throbbing in need of extreme release; in a virtually empty dorm room,save his chara.

Two months since his first encounter, and it was always the same dream. The same large eyes and soft young skin.

The same dream that left him wishing every time it was real, that he had been milked dry and not left about to burst wit seed from his swollen manhood.

Why her?

What was so special about her? Ikuto was in high school for God's sake. He had practically the entire female student body drooling after his sexy self, and he knew it.

Girls had literally thrown themselves on him in an attempt to have their way with him. Every type of girl he knew was after him; the muscle-y athletic ones, the emo-fringe kids, the unattractive ones, the nerdy ones, heck, even the innocent shy ones that reminded him so much of...

Amu.

There, he admitted it. There was no way to deny it, he was obsessed with her. Filled with lust for her. He knew he loved her.

But why?

The more he thought about it, the more complicated it became. There was no one reason he loved Hinamori Amu. He just did.

Was it her carefully guarded innocence? Her childish charm? The way she seemed to shed attitudes like a chameleon; one moment, aloof, the next sympathetic, to down right carefree?

It was all of that, and more.

He loved her backbone and her fire. He loved that even though he stood for Easter, worked as their slave, she refused to give up and let him win. She also refused to let his job define who he was. She looked past that and saw, not what everyone else in the company saw(a robot programmed to work mindlessly to death) but a young man, reduced to almost nothing to save everyone he loved.

As he shifted in bed, Ikuto's mind was brought back into focus. Damn, he thought. Usually if he ignored it, the hard-on went away by now. As he turned yet again to get more comfy in his bed, he sat upright, gasping, as the silk sheets rubbed against his member. There is no doubt about it, he thought. This isn't going to go away on its own.

Try as he might though, he couldn't bring himself to take care of the problem, only putting himself through more and more pleasuring torture.

He could take care of it now, he figured, but it would continue to come back night after night when he dreamed. No, he had to take care of the problem at the root, he decided.

If he jacked off in front of Amu, he could get rid of his crazy fantasy and go on dreaming more about women his age.

It was a crazy thought but it just might work. The more and more he pondered on it, the more and more his sex- hazed mind figured it was the only solution.

Slowly, he pulled off the covers.

It wouldn't hurt right? Just climb up on her balcony, watch her sleep, masturbate, and go home. No big deal no chance of being caught, and his 'lower region' problem would be cured.

He slid out of bed, noiselessly, like the cat that his chara was born of, and searched for his boxers where he had tossed them earlier on the floor. His room was neat except for the undergarment, which he quickly found and pulled on as he made his way to his dresser. He once actually had a classmate of his ask if he was gay. The neatness of his room, his skin-tight pants? Ikuto had laughed it off. His room was clean, but the reason behind it was valid. It was one of the only things that was truly his. Easter controlled the rest of his life, so Ikuto put order into what little he could control on his own. His pants, well, that was a while different story. Besides being so similar to the ones of his Character change outfit with his chara, they were extremely comfortable, and, well, convenient. They hid all of his boners throughout the day, which frankly happened quite often (as with most horny young males).

Ikuto reached his dresser and pulled a short sleeve fitted black t-shirt from a drawer, sliding it over his toned abs and well muscled arms. In the drawer below that, he pulled out his favorite pair of pants, perfect for the occasion at hand, could he get them on and zip them up. He slid them over his legs and up to his waist before he felt his knees go weak. The simple friction of positioning his erection so that he could zip of the crotch of his pants left him seeing stars. Each movement after that, the pressure of it all made him have to remember how to breathe. But he could deal, until he made it to his destination.

Turning, he made it across the room and to the door. Placing his hand in the knob, he twisted.

"Ikuto-nya? Where are you going?"

Ikuto turned to see his own sleepy eyed kitten chara rising from its egg in the basket on his dresser.

"Out," he said simply. Hoping to avoid any further conversations and questionings.

Yoru seemed to awaken instantly. "Out?" he repeated. "Easter has more dirty work for us to do -nya?"

Ikuto grimaced. "Not exactly... Its more of a personal business." he hoped his brashness didn't offend the little cat, but his situation was getting desperate. His need to relieve himself grew with each standing, clothed breath he took. He now didn't know whether he could last to Amu's house or not.

Luckily Yoru was still tired from an Easter escapade led the night before. Without a question or second glance, he turned and sleepily floated back to his egg. "then don't bother me 'till tomorrow," he said, the two halves of the egg closing down around him with a click to settle back in the basket.

Ikuto breathed a sigh of relief and turned the knob, locking the door behind him. Not but a few seconds later, he was out on the street, winding through alleyways and balancing fences, making his way to Amu as fast as physically possible. About halfway there, his body began to act. Sweat dripped down his face as he felt the first drops of shiny pre-cum coat his head... Not much longer, hold out just a little longer, came his garbled thoughts. He turned two more streets and almost sighed in relief as he saw Amu's house up ahead. Gently, using his strength and balance from Yoru, he jumped up onto Amu's balcony, almost having an orgasm right there when his balls lightly scraped the railing on the way over.

Regaining breath as he straightened out, he again almost came right then and there at the sight he saw through the glass sliding door.

Geez, thought. I knew teenage girls were almost as horny as boys, but this is almost ridiculous. Of course, it was the kind of ridiculous that happened to be very sexy and orgasmic. Looking through the window, he saw Amu, sheets bunched up around her wearing only a silk camisole, a pair of boy shorts, and by the looks of it, a thong. The clothing- or lack of it- wasn't what made Ikuto even harder (if that was possible at all.)

What made his 10.1 inches of length and 6.3 inch circumference stand at attention in full glory was the position the sleeping Amu was in. Clearly dreaming, her face strawberry pink hair mussed and sweaty, she was currently humping the dear life out of a pillow, grinding on it like there was no tomorrow.

Yes, THAT was what sent Ikuto over the edge.

* * *

Issa: Hope you liked it. It's going to end up being a three- shot, with a lemon in either the next or last chapter...

Yoru: There had better be, for your's and Ikuto's sake... (-.-)

Issa: I promise, I just need help/suggestions on the lemon,

Yoru: Which means- Nya...

Issa & Yoru: REVIEW!

Issa: And thanks again! Bye!


	2. Sleeping Strawberry

_I'm the worst ever. I know. I'm sooooo sorry! Looking back, I was all like, Im gonna upload a story everyday. But as soon as I got this account, school decides, hey, let's kill Issa-chan with school work. I have officially busted my ass. Who know high school could be this hard? Again, sorry. I have turned into the kind of author everyone hates, myself included! Hope this chappie makes up for it though. And seriously, review. I need help. If the lemon in the last chapter is going to be any good, I need people who know what they are talking about to tell me how the ,dirty deed' feels... Cuz I'm a prude...Not innocent, but still havent done IT yet. But I want the story to be good. And it can only be good with your help! Thanks!_

_oh, and disclaimer crap and all- I don't own it. If I did, maybe this would happen in the manga... *evil laugh*_

* * *

Amu knew this was too good to be real. Her prince, her knight in shining armor... her king stood before her in all of his splendor, naked except for a small pair of white briefs.

Normally, Amu would have laughed at the childish tighty-whitys on Tadese, but the fact that they were on him... lets just say she was sold out on the idea. They were alone in her room, and somehow Amu knew shew as home alone; they could do whatever they wanted now. Her dream self was fully clothed, which meant she had undressed Tadese!

Now that she thought about it, she did remember slowly sliding her hands up his back, across his shoulder and finally ripping off his tight black shirt; running her nails lightly down his stomach... Amu gasped as Tadese stepped forward, pushing her up against the bed until she lay down, him on all fours on top of her.

She almost gasped again when she felt something hard brush her thigh as Tadese shifted his weight and began to slowly lower himself onto Amu, grind upward, kiss her collarbone, then again just under her lips, and push himself back up again. Over and over, each time more and more of their body contacting.

Amu bit her lip to stop moaning. Yes, that was definitely an erection going on down there. That thought only made her blush, she was a virgin after all- it wasn't her fault if she couldn't help but be fascinated... Amu closed her eyes and felt a breeze run across her flushed cheeks.

_ Hmm_, she thought. I_ must have left my glass sliding door open_.

Tadese's warm hands gripped her back, bringing her focus to what was happening in her dream. Slowly, his hands began to slide the camisole straps down her shoulders. But no, they weren't his hands. They were larger than Tadese's hands.

Stronger, warmer, calloused, long fingers, yet gently they roamed down her stomach, trailing lightly and giving her shivers. They stopped at the waist band of her shorts, playing with the drawstring.

Tadese's legs gripped Amu tighter, his flat, hard stomach sliding against her clothed one as his crotch grinded on hers. But no, it wasn't Tadese's body either. The figure was too tall, too thin and muscle-y.

She opened her eyes, staring into an intense face that had eyes only for her, a curtain of dark silky hair falling down around his face like a fallen angel...

XxxxxxxX

Ikuto slid open the door, never taking his eyes off of Amu's grinding figure. Not for the first time he was glad she always forgot to lock her door. And that her parents were out of town. And that they'd taken the loud, annoying younger girl with them.

_Yes_, Ikuto thought, making his way to the bed, this _was his lucky night indeed._ Now to finish what he came for... Amu had rolled over, the pillow strewn on top of her, moaning and rubbing herself with one hand the other gripping the pillow tightly.

She kept muttering, "Yes. Oh yes!" over and over again, and Ikuto couldn't help but wonder who exactly was in Amu's dream. He closed the balcony door halfway and turned back, only to find Amu standing in front of him.

_Shit_, he thought. There was no way Amu would ever look at him again. Not since she just saw him in her room in the middle of the night all alone... Amu floated up to him, grinding herself on his leg, just shy of his bursting dick.

_Damn her being short,_ he thought. Then he realized what was happening. Amu was still dreaming.

She slowly slid her small hands up his back, lightly trailing his spine and branched her fingers out along his shoulders. In one swift motion, she pulled off his shirt, leaving his chest exposed and his knees weak.

She paused only a moment to throw the shirt over her shoulder before skimming her fingers lightly down his abs and hooked her fingers in his front two belt loops, pulling him closer.

As he stumbled forward, amazed by this young, innocent, charming, addictive and once innocent girl in front of him, Amu bit the zipper and slowly pulled it down. Her eye contact made it very hard to believe she was asleep but Ikuto couldn't possibly imagine what it would mean if she wasn't... his erection, free of the tight pants made a huge tent in his slightly less form fitting boxers.

Ikuto was suddenly aware if how wet he was, pre-cum had now soaked his boxers, leaving the front of them, along with the inside of his jeans stained in the clear fluid.

Amu slowly bent down, sliding his pants off, him stepping out of the legs one at a time numbly. Dropping his pants on the ground, Amu turned back to him. Overcome by a primal instinct deep within him, Ikuto prowled forward, pushing Amu up and back onto the bed crawling down on top of her. She strained to meet him, to feel the contact, but her pinned her wrists down, then lowered himself onto of her, rubbing his pre-cum soaked boxers against her silk camisole and kissed her collarbone, then nibbled her bottom lip, with a slight kiss just below her perfect mouth.

Raising himself back up – he wanted, no needed to drag this feeling out- he did it again, slowly at first the picking up speed. Amu bit her lip, and Ikuto heard a mumbling groan deep in her chest. Fiercely, he gripped her back, wrapping her up in his arms tightly, her legs wrapping around his torso. Ikuto couldn't help himself, his hands seemed to slide up to Amu's shoulders, slipping down the straps of her top without his consent. When they had finished that, they danced down to the waistband of her shorts, stopping with the drawstring in his fingers.

He needed to wake her up. She should be awake when he had his way with her- and yes, he was going to have his way with her. She had taken him too far past the edge for him to be satisfied with a wank. The pressure in his balls made him want to pass out in pure ecstasy, it seemed physically impossible to have been holding on as long as he did. His gut clenched, it was now or never.

He groped his way back up to her shoulders, ready to gently shake her awake. Amu moaned and opened her eyes. The sex hazed irises seemed to see him, really see him.

She was awake, Ikuto was %100 sure of that. He stiffened, not knowing what to do. Amu made up his mind for him. "Ikuto," she moaned, delight and innocence written across her features. "It was you. I knew it all along."

Ikuto moaned as well at hearing his name roll off her tongue. It was a low and guttural sound, like a lion roar. Amu pressed her lips to his, put her hands over his and pushed down her shorts, shimmying out of them and tossing them in the dark.

Ikuto caught flashes of her incredibly tight, firm ass cheeks hanging out from the thong strap. She slid seductively up his thighs towards the swollen appendage below his stomach. Lightly she scratched his balls through his wet, clingy boxers, her other hand tracing his v-cut down to his boxer's elastic band and back up again. His hands skimmed up and down her sides under her top.

Ikuto couldn't believe it, Amu was willingly pleasuring him. Mutually giving into their sexual desires to be together. They would make love together, no doubt about it. Hot, dirty, sexy love.

"Ikuto?" he heard. "I'm ready."

* * *

_Yaay! So proud of this work you guys, seriously. It has become my life. Be sure to review, check out my other works, and even suggest your stories to read, believe me, I will return the favor... :) tysm!_

_love you all! -IssaVaugh_


	3. If I'm Dreaming Now, Don't Wake Me

_I lied. Get used to it. This isn't a three shot, but a fore shot- or foursome, however you choose to look at it- as of now. You're welcome. This is my thanksgiving gift to you, enjoy it! Hope the lemon fit all your wildest expectations..._

* * *

"Ikuto?" he heard. "I'm ready."

Ikuto slid his hands up her sides, and across her small chest, squeezing lightly. "Are you sure, Amu... koi?" Amu blushed, but didnt flip out. She only nodded her head, groaning, sweaty hair mussing up around her like a pink halo atop her pillow. Ikuto's hand danced lightly up to her face, pushing her hair off her cheeks and forehead, and gave Amu the kiss of her life.

He poured everything into that kiss; two months of frustration, his pleasuring agony, his passion and love... Amu was still at first, then she began to move her lips against his, crashing into his hard mouth.

She squirmed under him, trying to be as close as physically possible, given the articles of clothing still between them. She ground onto his stomach, inching her way down to his huge member, standing at attention like a third person in the bed under his drenched boxers.

Amu felt moisture beginning to grow between her own legs. A low, pleasant burning feeling began down between her legs, traveling up to her core before fading out into a tingling sensation. She was no stranger to this feeling- it had happened many times when she had pleasured herself- but the fact that Ikuto was in her bed, laying over her doing this to her made her very wet.

Very fast.

Amu's tank-top had become dampened at the bottom, from sweat and Ikuto's pre-cum... His mind picked out that detail through his half-lidded, sex hazed irises.

Ikuto felt himself pull away slightly, just enough that their touching lips felt like butterfly wings whispering across his mouth. His tongue darted out, slowly, seeking, then demanding entrance. Amu gasped, as a new wave of this heat pleasure coursed over her, and she felt the thin strappy material of the thong grow wet and sticky, the two fabrics rubbing sent a harsh scraping feeling on their crotches, but was set in balance by the sweet, soft shape of his mouth pressing on hers.. Her clit throbbed, and her nipples had become so perky they were a good sort of painful.

Ikuto took Amu's lips parting as acceptance, and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He lid it over her teeth making her shiver, all the while his hands busying themselves with her top, which had somehow slid down to just above where her nipples poked up. Ikuto growled, breaking the kiss.

_The top had to go_. His hands reached to pull the hem over her head, only to find Amu's hands already lifting. Together, the grabbed at the flimsy material, before tearing it off and tossing it beside the bed.

Ikuto was no stranger to boobs, that was for sure. And Amu's were damn beautiful. Small, firm, perky. Nipples like tic-tacs, light pink and hard. Begging to be grabbed. Ikuto complied, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers, before latching his mouth back onto Amu's, wet and open-mouthed.

Amu surprised him, pushing her tongue forward into his mouth, fighting for dominance. Ikuto, interested, let her. It was pretty clear she had no idea what he was doing, but he still loved it. Hell, she could have six fingers, at this point, Ikuto was too far gone to care.

Amu's own hands found their way to his back, where they slid up, latching around his neck. She wrapped her lean legs around his torso, pulling her crotch up to his, grinding through the final layers of clothing.

Clothing. All obstacles needed to go, and Ikuto was happy to do that. He lowered Amu back on the bed before deepening the kiss, slowing it down, then breaking it off. Amu gasped for air, and Ikuto continued on with his mission. Ikuto slid two fingers down the front of the lacy thong.

_Shit_, he thought, feeling Amu's wetness. Slowly, as if about to sneak a peek at a hidden Christmas present, he slid down the material, sliding it down her smooth thighs and over her feet and tossed it. He felt vaguely satisfied as he heard a wet smack! on the floor of the room. Amu felt her cheeks turn pink. Never had anyone seen her completely bare, not even her mother!Maybe her charas, but only accidentally...

She looked up at Ikuto, whose face seemed to mirror her own astonishment. He wasn't smirking- he didn't even look close to it. His face, slack-jawed, eyes wide open, drank her figure in in its entirety, a slow sensual way that made her stomach flip and her legs grow wet where she'd clamped them together.

She could hear his heartbeat (or maybe it was her own?) growing crazy, both their breathing was for sure growing heavier. Blushing furiously, she reached to cover herself, but then had a better idea. She slowly traced a nail down from his navel to his waistband, then with a yank, ripped at the boxers, her long nails tearing desperately into the fabric.

The worn, soaked material fell into two neat ripped pieces, and Ikuto's erection sprang forth. Amu froze. Never had she seen anything like it... she couldn't stop staring, taking in his full, milky toned body. Now she knew the feeling, like Ikuto must have felt looking at her earlier. She couldn't stop!

Amu gazed up through her long eyelashes, and Ikuto pulled of the torn undergarment with a sexy low laugh. She looked at his huge dick, now shooting loads of pre-cum down onto the tops of her thighs, and felt panicked.

"Ikuto?" she whispered nervously. "I think you're too big..."

Ikuto laughed again, and Amu felt her core grow fiery hot. Scratch that. She would take in his full length, she would get the pleasure and satisfaction her body demanded.

"Slowly!" Ikuto grunted, restraining the writing naked girl beneath him. As much as he wanted to go straight for it, he was no stranger to virginal sex, -having used it to his advantage many times to get the dirty jobs done when working under Easter's iron grip- and he knew either way it would be killer for Amu tomorrow, but if he worked her into it it would be a little less painful.

Amu stared at him, wide eyes as his fingers found her clit, stroking the soft folds. She lit up, burning, humping the dear life out of his hand. _Oh, it felt so good!_ Ikuto's other hand found its way up into her vagina, slowly working in one, two, then three fingers up into the wet opening, her juice coating his fingers.

He spread them around inside her, trying to lube her up as much as naturally possible. The corkscrew sensation caused Amu to almost scream, but she settled for a strangled groan as she strained her body closer for more.

Ikuto, satisfied she was as get as she was going to get turned to his own dick. Grabbing himself, he roughly stoked his dick, base to tip, spreading his pre-cum around. The action caused the pre-cum to flow freely now, almost like he was already blowing. He leaned in closer over Amu, positioning his dick at the tip of her entrance, the paused.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt. But tell me when to stop, we can take it slowly, and I promise it will go away. Trust me when I say the pleasures will be amazingly good after the pain goes away. I will love you like you've never known. You ready?"

"I trust you, Ikuto. I love you. Now fuck me." Amu's dirty words rang in his ears, and he lowered himself down, pushing into her. They both gasped. Amu from pain- he was so big!- and Ikuto from pleasure- she was so wet and tight! Ikuto almost came right then and there, but there was no way he would deny himself the inhuman pleasure- he could last ten more minutes. He got about four inches in when he felt Amu's muscles squeeze and she screamed.

"Stop! Please stop, it hurts! Ikuto make it stop..." Ikuto ceased his slow thrust and began to pleasure her clit, taking her mind off the pain by licking each tear that fell before French kissing her. Propped up on either side of her on his forearms, dick not even halfway inside, his muscles straining.

From holding himself above her, and holding himself back from hammering her mercilessly, but he knew it would be worth it in a while. And he was very patient. A few moments later, she bit her lip nodded, and he made a momentary decision, pushing all of himself into her with a huge wet slap.

Amu screamed bloody murder, and Ikuto could tell he'd broken her stem, he couldn't see the blood in the dark, but her could feel it on his dick, it was an added turn on.. _Extra lubricant,_ he thought, before remembering Amu. Her face was scrunched up in pain, but soon it would be for a different reason.

Ikuto rolled over, still inside her, and began to fondle her ass while laying below her. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest, and her tears fell onto his face. He lay their patiently, feeling each small shift of friction of his dick in her each time she gasped. She shuddered, her last sob leaving as she whispered,

"It's not too bad now... I think I can go on. What do we do now?"

_What indeed?_ Ikuto thought dirtily before thrusting his hips, feeling his dick press up in her tight walls. Amu gasped. One movement, and a strange pleasuring sensation swept through her. So this was why people had sex. And why her mom screamed out loud some nights when her parents thought her and Ami were sleeping.

Ikuto flipped her over, back on top, and began to receive what he came all this way for. Slowly, he lifted his hips out, until just the tip was still inside the pinkette below him, and lowered himself back down all the way, felling his member hitting her walls deep inside her pussy. It was animalistic, full of passion, heat, and need- for both them. Ikuto closed his eyes, Amu's name tumbling out from his gritted teeth, sweat running down his back as he picked up speed.

Soon, his dick slamming into her over and over, making a loud slap each time, made Amu start to moan. She couldn't think, yet this action consumed her mind. She started to move her body with his, slamming up to meet his dick, her fingernails scratching his back. Ikuto grunted, nodding his head, his hands firmly gripping her waist, using that as extra leverage to thrust into her. Both of them were loud, but Amu was very glad her family wasn't home when she started cumming.

As Ikuto reached down and pulled her feet together below him in a butterfly position, his rod his a whole new area inside her that, within a few thrusts had her juices squirting out. She screamed, at first it was , "Ah! Ikuto- I think I'm cummin-!" and then it was just undecipherable screams of pleasure and joy as her body was hit by wave after wave of her orgasm. Ikuto, about two seconds after, let his load release as well. His entire body shuddered, thick ropes of cum shooting out into the love of his life that lay below him.

God, he had never cum this much... It had never felt so good. He kept thrusting, but between being consumed with his orgasm and Amu's noise beneath him, it was more of a sexy grind with him still fully inside her. Finally, he regained his senses enough that he continued thrusting, cum still flowing freely out of his dick, splashing out her mound with each shallow thrust in. a few minutes later, they both slowed to a stop, and he rolled off of her and pulled out, and they lay there, panting, sticky, and practically soaked in both their juices. "That was amazing," Amu murmured, and Ikuto agreed.

"You enjoyed it, Amu- koi? Good."

She nodded, and only whispered, "Next time, I'll do better."

Ikuto's low laugh filled his chest. _Next time_? " Don't sell yourself short love, that was amazing for your first time- even for an experienced person's time." He said, and Amu blushed, smiling like crazy before turning to stare up at the ceiling. Ikuto's relief was enormous, his dick now hanging limply on his thigh, covered in cum, Amu's bodily fluids and who knows what other sex related stuff.

He lay there the next ten minutes or so replaying it over and over again, hyper-aware that Amu's bare figure was pressed up beside his in her small bed. Amu was in heaven. Laying there, every muscle was sore, but it had felt so good...

She could understand why people had one night stands, and why porn magazines and videos were so popular. Sex was the kind of thing you wanted to brag about and do over and over again. In fact...

Ikuto sat up on the edge of Amu's bed. He was about to stand up and at least find his and Amu's underwear so they could put it on and lay down together for as long as she would let him, but Something stopped him. Rather, Amu stopped him.

She crawled over, sat on his lap, and began to move her hips, smashing sexily into his lap. As if to respond, his dick slowly hardened. _Jeez_, Ikuto thought. He'd felt like he had cum enough to last a week, but here Amu was, riling him up again so easily. _She has no idea the effect she has on me,_ he thought, before reaching around to play with her swollen breasts- probably that way from when he manhandled them before... but oh well, Amu hadn't seemed to mind...

Amu leaned her head back into his chest as she felt something hard poke up between her ass cheeks. She could hear Ikuto's racing heartbeat and his chest vibrate as he growled before flipping her over. Amu began to protest, but Ikuto lay her down on her down so she was kneeling over on the bed, and grabbed his dick, jacking off the his memory of what had happened just half an hour earlier.

If Amu wanted to be pleasured, she could have the full package- pun intended. Ikuto, hard, slick member in one hand, bent over Amu's figure at the edge of the bed and slowly licked her ass crack. He tasted his own salty cum, and Amu's, and that was even more of a turn on.

Amu's muscles stiffened as he rubbed his cock down her crack, lubing it up. Ikuto, knowing the routine, wiped some drying cum off his stomach and stuck his finger up Amu's tight, virgin butt.

There was going to be no position or area she had not been pleasured in when he left her in the morning. Thank God it was a Saturday tomorrow, she would have the whole weekend to recover from being sore and sexed out. Working in the rest of his fingers until she was comfortably stretched out, Amu's muscles stiffened as Ikuto placed his dick not at entrance to her still cum filled and sore pussy, but to her anus.

Ikuto pushed in at a moderate speed the entire way. She was tight- even tighter than her vagina was- almost to the point of being painful. He knew it probably was for her, but hey, it wasn't his fault he was well endowed in his manhood.

Ikuto felt his balls touch her butt, and they both were taken over by the sex haze. It probably wasn't as painful for her as it would have been because she was still riding the high from her orgasm earlier, and Ikuto was practically always in the mood for this; they both began to go at it.

Amu thrust her butt up in the air as Ikuto slid roughly in and out of her, his fingers running up her stomach, working her up. He massaged her breast, her sides, and when she was properly wet and practically moaning for more, he reached around and played with the steaming mound of flesh between her legs, expert fingers stroking her to an orgasm.

Amu knew she was a goner the moment his long musician fingers caressed her soaking clit, playing with her button and stroking the folds like he would make music to his violin, all the while moaning to her her name- among other things. She started to scream again as she began to squirt- for the second, but surely not last- time this night, as her lover followed, cumming close behind.

* * *

_so glad this is almost done! Then I can work on my other story ideas, btw if I did a lemon kutau on a New Years party would you all read? Or other story ideas for me to try? Oh, and how was the lemon? Sexed up enough for you( yes you, reading it on your phone in your bed in the dark...) speaking of which, love how the vies don't show up until around 10:00 pm or after... You dirty people. I like that. So, I don't own shugo chara, obvi... And reviews! Thanks._

_~ Issa-chan_


	4. The Strangest Dream, Or Was It?

_Here it is, the last chapter of the four shot. Enjoy the sexual scenes of this Amuto? Review /suggest if you guys want more. Love all the viewers and fans, youre great guys. And my tropes now suck. Sorry. The last chappie, folks!_

* * *

Ikuto awoke that morning just as the sun broke over the horizon. Amu's alarm clock showed it was around 7:12, which meant he'd only had about a thirty minute cat nap from when they finally laid down last night in each others arm, talking themselves to sleep.

Damn, had they been busy, even Ikuto was sore as he lightly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Amu. Each place he looked remined him of a certain round of sex they had had. Him taking her open legged, propped up on her desk. Her giving his her first blow job (very successfully, actually) on her rolling chair.

Missionary on her bean bags on the floor, him on his knees with her on her coffee table doing her in the ass again. Them 69-ing on the bed, them doing it on dryer when they ran their clothes through the laundry... (Well, clothes minus his boxers. He couldn't find them anywhere to save his life- but seeing as they'd been split in two it didnt really matter).

looking back now Ikuto realized they'd forgotten to do the sheets as well.) Them having more sex while getting clean in the shower, another rim-job and a hand-job as well, he also ate out her pussy as the sat of the edge, water pounding on their sexy bodies the while time.

An ironic place to do it, but satisfying just the same...

Finally, the two of the making out again in the bed, fingering each other through their freshly cleaned clothes... Ikuto grinned. A huge, feline cat grin, and he couldnt help himself. Hinamori Amu was something. Ikuto slipped out onto the balcony after one last look at her.

As far as he was concerned now, Easter was back as his ruler. That title could go to them alone until he happened to meet Amu alone on a dark, secluded night like the previous one. _Who knows_, he thought. _Maybe one day I can escape Easter for good, and chase after Amu without fear of her being used against me, chase after her the proper way. Well, at least as proper as I can get after last nights events between the two of us... _Then she had free reign of his body, while she kept his heart captive with her now as he jumped from the balcony and picked his way home.

XxxxxxxxX

Amu woke up around noon. She was glad her mom had given her that adult heavy dose sleeping medicine and cold medicine mix to her before the three of them (Ami, her dad, and her mom,) had left to go visit her Grandma So-and-So who lived almost 8 hours away.

Thank goodness they'd let her stay home and sleep off a nasty cold she'd gotten a few days ago. There was no way she could have survived that long car trip and then put up with the old lady...

The first thing she thought was : _Dang! That medicine really did work._ In fact, she'd slept so well she'd had the most realistic dream that made her blush furiously as she recalled what all had happened...

Amu then noticed the following things in this order:

Blood on her sheets. Which was weird, because her period had just ended two days before... where the heck was it coming from. And what was the white stuff on the sheets too?

It smelled like... Sex. Amu blushed. How the heck did she even know what that- it must have been her imagination. No other reasonable explanation.

Amu got up to wash her face and her sheets and gasped. Pain shot up her legs and her core, she was so sore and stretched she could barely move! _What the hell?! was the cold getting worse, or …_

No, the dream was just a dream, she decided, stripping down the sheets and leaving them in a pile on her floor before slowly making her way to the bathroom. Just a very realistic feeling and sounding dream that happened to contain a certain perverted, sexy, cat-eared cos-playing someone...

Amu glanced in the mirror and gasped. She was a mess. Swollen lips and messy hair reflected back at her in the mirror, she turned on the sink running a brush through her hair to get all the tangles out as she waited for the water to get warm. Putting her brush back, she looked down into the sink and nearly wet herself.

_It had to be a dream, it had to be Oh God I don't think it was __**oneeventhoighitwassogoodhelpmeithinkIhadsexwith...!**_**  
**

Ikuto's ripped boxers sat in her sink, cum swirling around in the water stream, making it's way down the drain.

* * *

_i will admit! the ending was simply because I was too lazy to write out all the sex scenes... And because how do you explain a sexy predator 17 something year old doing it with an innocent childish 5th grader? The answer is delightfully twisted: you don't. But... That's Amuto for ya! Hope you enjoyed the full story, review, yada yada yada... Oh, I don't own anything... Anything else? No? Then I'm good. Thanks for sticking with me, hope you can stay around for future stories. Ciao!_

_~Issa_


End file.
